halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle over Installation 07
|date = September 30 2567|place = Installation 07's orbit|result = UNSC Victory *Flood destroyed|side1 = |side2 = |commanders1 = * Arthur Renners * Sophia-A335 * Vetter|forces1 = *Several Marines Various naval crewmen|forces2 = *Several Infection forms *Several combat forms|casual1 = All UNSC Personnel|casual2 = All Flood Personnel}}The Battle over Installation 07 was a three hours long campaign the held the crew of the UNSC Argent Crest against the forces of the . The original mission was to investigate a distress signal from a UNSC ship that was lost to humanity. The battle saw the destruction of the Argent Crest and the death of the entire crew including the shipboard , Vetter, and Sophia-A335. Background In late 2566, forces were extracted from the know to leave their destruction capability in the hands of the universe itself. However, in August 2567, deployed a ship to to effectively retrieve all possible human resources and technology from the area. While the mission was a somewhat success, communication with the ship was lost on September 28, 2567. deployed the UNSC Argent Crest to investigate the disappearance. Captain Sophia-A335 was deployed along with the ship in case of serious dangers. The Battle The Discovery Upon arriving at the ring world, the Argent Crest found the destroyed and scattered remains of the UNSC scout ship. The main hull and bridge were still in tact so Captain Renners deployed Sophia-A335 and a squad of marines to investigate possibilities of the destruction and or human survivors. While moving throughout the ship, the team was able to clear and sweep the area, showing no major signs of struggle and or battle. During the hunt, the team located a single injured marine with a pistol. After firing a round at the team, Sophia tried to calm his nerves. The marine gave a description of what attacked them, detailing how whatever was crawled under skin of the other crew men. A roar was heard and the marine killed himself. Sophia and the others realized the ship was infested with Flood and opened fire. The soldiers were able to fight off a few combat forms with only one getting scratched. The team fell back and called in an evacuation to escape. Once the drop ship arrived, the team quickly fled back onto the bird and escaped the crash site. Sophia contacted Renners to alert him about the Flood however, the ship was already being boarded by the parasite. Battle for the Argent Crest Once the pelican landed, the team departed and began to assist the in defense of the ship against the . Sophia made a dash for the bridge and found it abandoned with the exception of the shipboard , Vetter. Sophia took the AI and together, made a plan to destroy the parasite by killing the entire Flood and its food source in a single blow. The two moved down to the engine room to detonate the engines. However, a heavy Flood presence was able to quickly outmatched and outnumbered the spartan and Sophia fell four stories, landing on her back, breaking her shields permanently. Sophia slowly moved and saw an infected Arthur Renners command Flood forms to kill her and repair the engines. Sophia began to move back to the bridge for a back-up plan. Once there, Sophia had Vetter send the ship into slip-space and towards a star. The AI did as told while Sophia held off Flood forms trying to attack her. Finally, the ship came out of slip-space and Vetter guided the Argent Crest towards the star. However, Flood entered the system and began to slowly tear Vetter apart. Sophia was removed and shot Vetter’s AI chip, killing the AI. Sophia fired a few more rounds before she returned her gaze to the star and closed her eyes, dying in the burn up along with the Flood. Aftermath Following the battle, redeployed a small fleet to the ring world in order to investigate the site. However, after finding nothing and a small sign of a struggle, the ship was considered lost with all hands. A ceremony was held for the crew members of the ship and the soldiers that served on the vessel. The issued the mission a failure and to scrub the idea of . However, ONI still commissioned a task force around the ring in case of a possible attack that took both a cruiser and the UNSC Argent Crest. The battle also saw the death of Juliet Team and continued to weaken the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Roderick-A207 and Captain Tarkin were told of the mission and established a memorial for the fallen team. Timeline August 2567 * deploys a cruiser to Installation 07 to retrieve UNSC assets from the ring. September 28 * ONI losses contact with the unnamed cruiser. * ONI assembles the UNSC Argent Crest and Captain Sophia-A335 to investigate the disappearance. September 30 * UNSC Argent Crest arrives at the ring. * Sophia leads a team of marines to the wreckage of the cruiser. * The team finds the Flood and escape the ship. * The follow and infest the Argent Crest. * Sophia rescues the shipboard , Vetter and together decide to destroy the reactor of the ship. * Captain Arthur Renners is converted by the Flood. * The Flood repair the ships engines. * Sophia and Vetter send the ship into slip-space towards a star. * Both Sophia and Vetter die in the burn up of the ship. * Battle ends. Combatants Space Assets * UNSC Argent Crest * Unknown UNSC vessel Units * Various fire teams Personnel * Arthur Renners * Sophia-A335 * Vetter Units * Several infection forms * Several combat forms Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Post War Era